Manhattan
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = | residents = | poi = 19 Gramercy Park; Alley, The; Central Park; Harlem; Hell's Kitchen; Lower East Side; Metro General Hospital; Night Medic Center; Tribeca; Upper East Side; Upper West Side; Wall Street | 1st = }} Manhattan is one of the five boroughs of New York City. Located primarily on Manhattan Island at the mouth of the Hudson River, the boundaries of the borough are identical to those of New York County, an original county of the state of New York. It consists of Manhattan Island and several small adjacent islands: Roosevelt Island, Randall's Island, Ward's Island, Governors Island, Liberty Island, part of Ellis Island, and U Thant Island; as well as Marble Hill, a small section on the mainland adjacent to the Bronx. The original city of New York began at the southern end of Manhattan, and expanded in 1898 to include surrounding counties. It is the smallest, yet most urbanized of the five boroughs. Points of Interest ; 5th Avenue: 5th Avenue, or Fifth Avenue, is a major thoroughfare in the center of the borough of Manhattan in New York City, United States. The section of Fifth Avenue that crosses Midtown Manhattan, especially that between 49th Street and 60th Street, is lined with prestigious shops and is consistently ranked among the most expensive shopping streets in the world. In the Marvel Universe, the original Stark family residence, later to known as Avengers Mansion was located here. This was also where the New York branch of the Hellfire Club maintained their townhouse. ; 19 Gramercy Park: 19 Gramercy Park was a brownstone located in Manhattan in New York City, New York. As late as the early 2000s, it was home to the Rand family, which consisted of Wendell Rand, Heather Rand, and their ten-year-old son, Danny Rand. A carving in the cement on the sidewalk in front of the front steps read, "Danny, Mom and Dad". Danny used to play Monopoly with Ward Meachum and Joy Meachum out on the terrace. The older Ward was a bit of a jerk and dashed the game pieces onto the ground after being called upon to pay a fee. In 2002, the Rands were in an airplane that crash-landed in the Himalayas. At the time, it was believed that all three of them had died. Years later, Joy Meachum moved into the brownstone. She bought a pet Rottweiler. In 2017, Danny Rand returned home. He broke into the old brownstone, and only then discovered that it now belonged to Joy. ; 59th Street: 59th Street, also known as Central Park South, is a neighborhood street in the New York City borough of Manhattan that runs east-west from York Avenue/Sutton Place to the West Side Highway, with a discontinuity between Ninth Avenue/Columbus Avenue and Eighth Avenue/Central Park West where the Time Warner Center is located. In Marvel Comics continuity, this is where Amanda Sefton lived. Amanda is the former lover interest of mutant superhero Kurt Wagner, aka, Nightcrawler. ; Beauty Magazine: Beauty Magazine was a women's fashion magazine that was in circulation during the 1940s and 1950s. The siren adventurer known as Venus worked there as a researcher and staff writer under the alias of Victoria Nutley Starr. The senior editor of the magazine was Whit Hammond who eventually engaged in a romantic relationship with Venus. ; Bedford Towers: The Bedford Towers is a high-end lavish condomonium complex located in the borough of Manhattan in New York City, New York. After being terrorized by Venom, Mary Jane Watson no longer wished to live at Peter Parker's apartment at 410 Chelsea Street. Using the money she earned from modeling, she took the initiative and sought out better accommodations. Even though it usually takes a long time to get in on the ground floor (so to speak) of such a residence, Mary Jane called in some markers with a friend at the modeling agency to get them bumped up to the top of the list. Although Peter was jealous that Mary Jane made so much more money than he, he was in complete support of her decision and excited about starting a new life (though he was concerned about how he would be able to secretly enter and exit the building as Spider-Man). All of Mary Jane and Peter's friends helped out with the move, including Flash Thompson, Harry Osborn and Joseph Robertson. ; Central Park: Central Park is an 843 acre public park, recreation area and National Historical Landmark located in New York City, New York. It is the most visited urban park in the United States with an annual visitation rate of thirty-five million people. Some of the notable landmarks found at Central Park include the Reservoir, the Great Lawn, Belvedere Castle, and the Carousel. Central Park is bordered on the north by West 110th Street, on the south by West 59th Street, on the west by Eighth Avenue. Along the park's borders, these streets are known as Central Park North, Central Park South, and Central Park West respectively. Only Fifth Avenue along the park's eastern border retains its name. ; Chrysler Building: The Chrysler Building is an Art Deco style skyscraper in New York City, located on the east side of Manhattan in the Turtle Bay area at the intersection of 42nd Street and Lexington Avenue. At 1,046 feet (319 m), the structure was the world's tallest building for 11 months before it was surpassed by the Empire State Building in 1931. ; Empire State Building: The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. ; Graycar Building: The Graycar Building was located on West 51st Street in downtown Los Angeles. It was built by the Corpo Construction Company, owned by Henry Corpo, which made it's headquarters inside the building's hidden 13th floor after construction was completed. In office 1319 on the 13th floor there lived a nest of gargoyles cared for by Henry Corpo's daughter, Sylvia Corpo, who was in fact the gargoyle queen. The adventurer known as Venus investigated matters at the Graycar building and uncovered the secret behind the 13th floor. ; Harlem River: The Harlem River is an eight mile tidal strait flowing between the Hudson River and the East River and separating the island of Manhattan from the Bronx on the New York mainland. ; Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts: The Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts is a 16.3 acre complex of buildings in the Lincoln Square neighborhood of the borough of Manhattan in New York City. It hosts many notable performing arts organizations, which are nationally and internationally renowned, including the New York Philharmonic, the Metropolitan Opera, and the New York City Ballet. ; Lyden House Hotel: The Lyden House Hotel is a very large, and seemingly old hotel. It was located in the borough of Manhattan in New York City, New York. When Eddie Brock first became Venom, he went to Peter Parker's apartment at 410 Chelsea Street to kill him. Peter wasn't home, so Venom decided to send a message by terrorizing Peter's wife, Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane was so tormented by the experience, that she refused to spend another night in the apartment. After Peter returned home, she told him about the experience, and they quickly vacated the apartment, booking a room at the Lyden House Hotel. ; Madison Square Garden: Madison Square Garden is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan. Located in Midtown Manhattan between 7th and 8th Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station. Crash Simpson and his motorcycle stunt show circuit performed at the Garden many years ago. One particular show proved to be Simpson's last, as he had died performing a stunt, despite the fact that his adoptive son, Johnny Blaze, sold his soul to the devil to cure Crash of cancer. In the late 1990s, the mutant reptile known as Godzilla used Madison Square Garden as its nest, and gave birth to dozen of mini-Godzilla eggs. The newborn monsters rampaged through the arena, trying to kill a group of people that had been trapped inside. ; Metro General Hospital: Metro General Hospital is a public hospital located in Midtown Manhattan. After moving to New York City, Linda Carter, the Night Nurse began work at this hospital along with Christine Palmer and Georgia Jenkins. ; Midnight Club: The Midnight Club was an exclusive night club located in Manhattan. It was owned and operated by Papa Midnite. The club catered to a very eclectic clientele, and many of its offerings ranged way beyond any sense of legality or moral decency. It was a literal den on inequity and debauchery. John Constantine came to the club to ask Papa Midnite's aid in combating a demon known as Mnemoth. Midnite showed him around, and took him to a lower arena which showcased zombie pit-fighting. ; Night Medic Center: Hidden in Manhattan's Chinatown on or near Orchard Street, this clinic is run by the Night Nurse specifically to serve the medical needs of the superhero community. The Night Nurse's patients at this clinic have included Daredevil, Araña, Iron Fist,Doctor Strange, Spider-Man, Elektra, Captain America, Luke Cage, Black Tarantula, Nomad, Firestar, and numerous others. ; Polaski Towers: The Polaski Towers was a residential structure located in New York City, New York and one of the tallest buildings in the city. Retired New York City police detective Terry Martin had a penthouse suite at the towers, which was paid for using illegally acquired funds. Terry Martin died on July 16th, 1992. The Chameleon assumed his identity and used the Polaski Towers to further his ongoing plot to destroy Spider-Man. The Chameleon made arrangements with the Tailor Group from the Polaski Towers, which involved sending the man known as Tracer onto Spider-Man's path. ; Port Authority Bus Terminal: The Port Authority Bus Terminal is the main bus station in Manhattan and is operated by the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey. Two muggers accosted a visitor named Monica Rambeau at the bus terminal, not realizing that she possessed super-powers. Able to transform into light energy, she easily subdued her attackers. ; Rand Corporation: The Rand Corporation, formerly known as Rand-Meachum, Inc., was a company founded by Wendell Rand and Harold Meachum. Meachum took control of the company, after he conspired to have his business partner and their family murdered on a trip to the Himalayas. Wendell's son, Danny Rand, survived however, and spent the next several years in the mythical city of K'un-L'un. When he became an adult, Danny Rand return to his father's company's corporate offices to exact his revenge. ; Rockefeller Center: Rockefeller Center is an area located in midtown Manhattan in New York City, New York. It was named for John D. Rockefeller, Jr., who originally set up the lease for the area that included fourteen commercial buildings, since increased to nineteen, covering a space of twenty-two acres. Notable points of interest at Rockefeller Center includes the NBC/Universal corporate headquarters at 30 Rockefeller Plaza, Radio City Music Hall, and the Rockefeller ice skating rink. The annual New York City Christmas tree is erected in Rockefeller Plaza each year. ; Tribeca: Tribeca is a neighborhood in the borough of Manhattan in New York City, New York. It is bounded by Canal Street, West Street, Broadway, and either Chambers, Vesey, or Murray Streets. Tribeca is dominated by former industrial buildings that have been converted into residential buildings and lofts, similar to those of the neighboring SoHo-Cast Iron Historic District. In the 19th and early 20th centuries, the neighborhood was a center of the textile/cotton trade. The Tribeca Film Festival was established in this neighborhood and is held annually. ; Trixie's: Trixie's was a trendy dance club located on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It was popular in the early 1990s. Mary Jane Watson enjoyed dancing there, and went there on a night when her husband, Peter Parker, was busy tangling with the savagery of the Lizard. ; Upper East Side: The Upper East Side is a neighborhood in the borough of Manhattan in New York City, between Central Park/Fifth Avenue, 59th Street, the East River, and 96th Street. The area incorporates several smaller neighborhoods, including Lenox Hill, Carnegie Hill, and Yorkville. Once known as the Silk Stocking District, it is now one of the most affluent neighborhoods in New York City. ; Upper West Side: The Upper West Side, sometimes abbreviated UWS, is a neighborhood in the borough of Manhattan, New York City, that lies between Central Park and the Hudson River and between West 59th Street and West 110th Street. The Upper West Side is sometimes also considered by the real estate industry to include the neighborhood of Morningside Heights. Like the Upper East Side, the Upper West Side is an affluent, primarily residential area with many of its residents working in commercial areas of Midtown and Lower Manhattan. The Upper West Side, along with the Upper East Side, is considered to be among New York City's wealthiest neighborhoods. It has the reputation of being New York City's cultural and intellectual hub, with Columbia University located at the north end of the neighborhood, and artistic workers, with Lincoln Center located at the south end. Conversely, the Upper East Side is traditionally perceived to be home to commercial and business types. ; Wall Street: Wall Street is located in Manhattan, New York City, New York. It is largely considered the epicenter of America's financial institutions. The street itself runs the distance of eight blocks running roughly northwest to southeast from Broadway to South Street, at the East River. Wall Street is home to the world's two largest stock exchanges by total market capitalization, the New York Stock Exchange and NASDAQ. ; Warriors: Warriors is a themed eatery founded by former Green Lantern Corps member Guy Gardner. Similar to Planet Hollywood, it often conventional American cuisine inside of a restaurant that was decorated in the trappings of superhero lore. The first Warriors was established in Manhattan in New York City, New York. A second Warriors was established on the planet Oa. ; World Trade Center: The World Trade Center is a complex of buildings under construction in Lower Manhattan, New York City, United States, replacing an earlier complex of seven buildings with the same name on the same site. The original World Trade Center featured landmark twin towers, which opened on April 4th, 1973, and were destroyed in the September 11 attacks of 2001, along with 7 World Trade Center. The other buildings in the complex were severely damaged by the collapse of the twin towers, and their ruins were eventually demolished. Films that take place in * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Avengers, The * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * Daredevil (2003) * Deadly Mantis, The * Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze * Eve of Destruction * King Kong (1976) * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The TV shows that take place in * Agent Carter * Daredevil (2015) * Harsh Realm * Iron Fist * Luke Cage * V Comics that take place in * Alias Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 * Cyblade/Shi: The Battle for Independents 1 * Hellblazer 1 * Iron Man 12 * Marvel Team-Up 100 * Vigilante 45 * Witchblade Vol 2 1 Characters from People who were born in * Lan O'Kun * Guy Siner * Peter Coyote People who died in * John Hughes Appearances External Links * at Wikipedia * Manhattan at the Horror House References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers (2012)/Locations Category:Eve of Destruction Category:Evil Ernie/Locations Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:New York Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Miscellaneous